GUA PERLU KOST!
by SandriThePrinceOfScorpio
Summary: NARUTO! yah itu nama pria berambut jabrik ini. dia baru nyampe di suna gakure dan kepengen nyari tempat kost an, tapi dari tadi kagak ketemu ketemu. ayo gmana aksi naruto buaat cari tempat tinggal? ayo gimana coba tebak? :D jangan tanya saiia, saiia aja kagak tau. Naruto dan sakura bermesraan!. um maav, gk bisa buat summary, read aja dah! Chap 4! Cekitot ! xD
1. Chapter 1

**GUA PERLU KOSST! T,T**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Humor

**WARNING **: **AU**, EYD amburadul, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, and many more inside.

Dedicated for **ALL READERS(kalo ada)**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

* * *

Bruum bruum bruuuuUUUUUUUUUMM(?)..!

Yah, mungkin seperti itulah bunyi kendaraan bermotor yang sedang lalu lalang(?) kesana kemari membuat lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna kuning frustasi tingkat dewa(?) " akhh! Damn! " itulah teriakan-teriakan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Hal ini ditambah karena cuaca sangat sedang panas-panasnya.

Oh ia, lupa perkenalan. Hehe. Nama gua Uzumaki Naruto. Gua berasal dari desa konohagakure. Dan sekarang Gua baru aja sampai di suna gakure, tempat yang sangat jauh beda dari desa tempat asal guaa. "Ckckck, disini panas bener.," rutuk naruto dalam hati. Oh ia, gua kesini mau kuliah, dan sekarang gua lagi cari TEMPAT KOST yang lokasinya strategis, aman, tentram, damai, dan tentunya murah meriah XD. Yah maklumlah, saya buka berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. "Namun sialnya, dari tadi gua muter-muter kesana kemari, timur kebarat, selatan keutara tak jua aku berjumpa..!" si naruto langsung nyanyi gaje ala band wali asal indonesia tapi dalam hati, kalo nyanyi beneran takutnya satpol pp yang ada nangkep, langsung nejeblosin ke dalam RSJ.

Yah, dari tadi naruto keliling pusat kota suna, tapi yang dia temuin Cuma kostan khusus PUTRI. Jd gimana dong thor? Jd gua harus gimana? (author: mana gua tauu! *gaplek naruto*)

Tiba-tiba muncul ide nista di otak naruto.(author: emang elu punya otak juga? *author di rasengan*)

"Aha! Gua ada ide!" tiba-tiba naruto langsung ngibrit alias ngacir ke pusat perbelanjaan di suna, langsung masuk ke toko baju. Dan beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar sambil senyum-senyum gaje ala orang gila plus nyeringai iblis entah maksudnya apan(?)

**2 JAM KEMUDIAN….(**cepet amat)

.

.

.

.

.

.

TE BE CE.. (wkkkkkkkwkwkwkwk)*author di gaplak rame-rame*

Gomenasai, saiia ingit liat tanggapan para readers dulu. Kalo positif(hamil(?)) tanggepannya baik, insyaallah lanjut. Oh ia, ini my first fic. So, if I have many and many mistake, I'm so sorry *author belagak sok bulele*

oh ia, apa udah ada yang tau lanjutnya gmana gak? *senyum iblis*

Akhir kata, happy reading! ^O^


	2. Chapter 2

GUA PERLU KOST!  
CHAP 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Pair: NaruSaku Genre: Romance, Humor Warning/alert/danger: gajenes, OOC, typo(s), abal-abal, EYD amburadul.

Author: Wah, ternyata ada yg suka juga sama ide abal-abal saya ini. Makasih buat sambutan hangatnya!

\\DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. PLEASE REVIEW/

*FLASH BACK*  
Naruto keluar dari toko baju di suna sambil cengar-cengir gaje ala beruk(*author di rasengan*) udah kaya orang gile. Setelah ini sepertinya si bocah kyubi ini bakalan pergi ke toilet buat ganti pakaiannya.

Entah setan apa yg sedang merasukinya, si naruto bukannya pergi ke toilet pria, malah pergi ke toilet WARIA! (?) maksud author ke toilet wanita. (author: hayo! Mau ngapain lu dobe? Mau ngintip ya? XD naruto: *senyum iblis*)

Tap tap tap. Bunyi derap sepatu beruk(?). Naruto masuk ke toilet wanita sambil liat kiri kanan atas bawah(?) kali aja ada yang ngikutin atau ngeliat dia.

Tanpa di duga, tiba-tiba ada cleaning service yang lewat, spontan naruto langsung masuk kesalah satu ruangan buat sembunyi. Namun apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, apa yang terjadi pada cintamu!. Tiba-tiba author nyanyi gaje dan langsung di rasengan naruto balik ke alam author.

(naruto: "dasar author sedeng! Ini situasi lagi serius tau! Author: *siul-siul + pasang innocent face* "udah ah. Kembali ke laptop!(?) Maksudnya ke penpik")

"BRUUKK!"  
Yah mungkin seperti itulah suara hasil benturan dua orang insan(?).

1 detik

5 detik

15 detik

1 abad kemudian(?)  
(naruto:*geplak author* "kelamaan woy!" naruto udah frustasi tingkat dewa jashin ngadepin author yg OOC nya lagi kumat. .xD)

"KYAAAA! emb ngeh"

Kemudian terdengarlah jeritan histeris dari mulut seorang cewe yang di tabrak naruto. Dan dengan sigap naruto langsung ngebekep mulutnya dan bisikin

"syut.. Diem, kalo gak diam gua gigit luh.!"

Si cewe pun langsung diem mingkem gak bunyi takut rabies(?) di gigit sama naruto.

Tiba-tiba, cleaning service yang tadi ngegedor pintu toilet dan nanyain dari luar.

"ada apa mba? Ada apa di dalam? Mba gak apa-apa?"

Naruto pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan ngebekepnya dan nyuruh cewe itu buat bilang gak apa-apa.

"ng, gak apa-apa kok. Tadi saya cuma kaget. Soalnya ada kecoa."

"oh, syukurdeh kalo gak apa-apa. Saya kembali kerja ya mba?"

"iya"

"fyuh.." naruto bisa mengeluarkan sedikit nafas kelegaan. Ia lalu memandang sosok yang ada di hadapannya yang kelihatannya sedang nerveus + scary. Naruto tak dapat melihat wajahnya, hanya dapat melihat punggungnya, dan tentunya surai indah berwarna pinky blossom yang membuat jantung naruto berdegup agak kencang + sebersit blush di wajahnya.

Naruto lalu mencari arah pandangan gadis pinky tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya naruto ketika tahu bahwa si gadis sedang memperhatikan barang belanjaan naruto yang tadi jatuh.

"O EM JI!" mampus gua!"

Naruto teriak histeris dalam hati.

"emm, kok, kok, kok barang belanjaanmu baju cewe semua? Dan dan dan, kenapa kamu masuk toilet wanita?" si pinky menoleh + menatap kearah naruto penuh heran, ia masih sedikit syok(mungkin)

"jangan jangan kamu, kamu, kamu? Kamu banci yah? Wakakakaka. XDa" tiba-tiba tuh cewek ngakak abis, naruto yang ngeliat cuma bisa sweetdrop.

Yah, setelah beberapa lama mikir(?). Menurut naruto gak ada salahnya juga kali yah buat minta pendapat sama nih cewe, toh dia udah ketangkap basah?.

Lalu, naruto pun menjelaskan isi ide nistanya kepada nih cewe yang ternyata bernama.. Bernama siapa temen-temen? Yah bener banget, namanya haruno sakura. Dan ternyata, nih cewe mau ngebantu naruto buat cari kost-an.

"aha! Di depan rumah gue ada kost an yang lumayan murah, tempatnya juga bagus. Gmana? Lo mau?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, naruto pun meng-iya kannya.

"iya, gue mau. Tapi inget. Ini rahasia kita berdua. Okeh?" ujar naruto memastikan

"hihihi, ia ia. xDb"

*END OF FLASH BACK*

2 JAM KEMUDIAN, DI DEPAN SEBUAH RUMAH YANG MIRIP VILLA..

"jadi, ini yah? Bagus juga" ucap seorang gadis(?) dengan rambut kuning blonde sebahu, udah berbinar-binar matanya.

"bukan bego! Ini rumah gua!" sakura sukses membuat tuh cewe hampir tepar di tempat. Untungnya enggak.

"terus? Kostan gue dimana donk?" ucap tuh cewe.

"noh, itu yang sebelahnya.."

Akhirnya tuh cewe aka naruto tepar juga di tempat.

"Mau tau kenapa? Kenapa mau tau? Hayo?" author pun muncul pake baju dester(?). Dan akhirnya te be ce dah ceritanya.. XDv

Gmana gmana? Udah panjang belum ceritanya? Maav kalo banyak salah. dan soal pair di chap 1, saya mohon maav, ada kesalahan pemulisan. Akhir kata, HAPPY READING MINNA!

Naruto: review nya juga' ' ! 


	3. Chapter 3

**GUA PERLU KOST!**

* * *

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto .**

**.**

**Pair: NaruSaku .**

**Genre: Romance, Humor .**

**WARNING/ALERT/DANGER: AU, OOC, GAJE, IDE ABAL-ABAL, GAK MUTU, LEBAY, TYPO(S), DE EL EL.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**.**

* * *

"Ngeh.. Umh, hnn? Aku dimana? Dimana ini?" naruto terlihat kebingungan, karena ia terbangun di suatu tempat mirip pantai yang sangat tidak di kenalinya. Ia lalu mencoba untuk berdiri dan mulai berjalan menelusuri tempat tersebut.

.

Tanpa terasa kini ia telah sampai di pinggiran pantai. Dan samar-samar ia melihat penampakan(?) yang indah. Gimana gak indah coba? Si naruto ngeliat 7 ekor~err~ maksud author 7 orang gadis sedang mandi di pantai tersebut, menggunakan bikini super ketat yang membuat mereka terlihat sangat sexy. Dan betapa terkejutnya naruto melihat penampakan yang tidak asing baginya. Ya, dia melihat sakura haruno diantara 7 cewe tersebut. Dan anehnya lagi, si pinky melambaikan tangannya kearah naruto. Itu artinya si sakura mengajak naruto untuk berenang juga. Ia gak thor? (author: gak tau! #author syirik alias kepengen. .xD)

.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah para cewe-cewe(dengan berenang tentunya). Tapi belum sempat naruto nyamperin tuh cewe, tiba-tiba naruto merasa bahwa dirinya tenggelem! Spontan naruto teriak:

.

.

.

"WOY AUTHOR GENDENG! INI FIKSI HUMOR KAN? HUMORNYA MANA?" =teriakan stress naruto .

.

"ELU KALO MAU SELAMET IKUTI AJA JALAN CERITA DARI GUA! JANGAN IMPROVISASI SENDIRI!"

author langsung nyuruh kakashi buat nge-kamui naruto kembali ke alamnya.

.

(lupakan percakapan diatas. Author OOC nya lagi kumat, jadi readers mohon maklumin. ;D)

.

.

"blub blub ngeh, thollong.! M ngeh buah(?) byuh glek tholongs!" naruto langsung teriak gajelas apa yang di omonginnya(?). Tiba-tiba penglihatan naruto memudar dan sekarang ganti. terlihat olehnya seorang cewe yang di kenalinya aka sakura sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sweetdrop. Naruto pun mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia pun lalu menoleh ke kiri, kanan, atas dan bawah memastikan dimana ia berada. Terlihat olehnya/ terpikir olehnya ia sedang berada di suatu ruangan seperti kamar.

.

"err sakura? Sakura, aku dimana?"

.

"elu di rumah gue nar. Tepatnya kamar gue."

.

"er? Kok gue ada disini?" naruto sedikit heran.

.

"tadi elu pingsan, tapi gue juga gak tau kenapa elu pingsan." jelas sakura, namun masih menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benak naruto.

.

"apa? Pingsan? Dimana gue pingsan? Di pantai?" naruto mulai mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang sebelumnya ia alami.

.

"hahahaha.. Ngayal lu nar. Elu pingsan di depan rumah gue..!" sakura cuma ngakak ngedenger ucapan naruto.

.

"hnn? Terus kok pakain gua basah begini?" naruto melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang masih dililit oleh pakaian wanita. "Hah? Pakaian wanita?" Naruto sempat kaget + teriak histeris dalam hati mengetahui hal ini. Perasaan waktu ia jalan-jalan di pantai, ia pake baju pria?. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada sakura. Dan ia melihat sakura sedang memegang ember.

. "dan, buat apa ember yang elu pegang itu?"

.

" oh, ini. Tadi mulanya penuh dengan air. Terus gue cipratin kemuka elo, tapi elo tetep aja gak sadar-sadar. Terus.." jelas sakura agak menggantung.

.

"terus? Terus apa?" naruto mulai penasaran nih kayanya.

.

"terus yah, gue siramin aja semuanya kemuka + sekujur tubuh elo.. Hohoho" sakura ngejelasin sambil tertawa nista + muka gak bersalah. Dia gak tau aja gimana wajah naruto yang udah merah padam menahan marah. Tapi naruto berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata sakura. Dan menurutnya berarti..

.

Berarti..

.

.

Berarti!

.

.

.

Berarti?

.

.

.

.

"Berarti TE BE CE?" ujar author yang tiba-tiba aja nongol entah dari mana(?). Dan Author pun sukses langsung di rasengan naruto balik ke alam author.

XD .

.

"seenaknya. Belum saatnya woy!" teriak frustasi naruto yang gak rela penpiknya di cut lagi, padahal kan masih pendek.. T,T .

.

(lupakan adegan di atas. CAMERA ROLLING, ACTION! (?) xD)

.

"berarti tadi gua cuman mimpi donk yah?" rutuk naruto dalam hati plus mimik wajah pundung. Sakura yang ngeliat cuma bisa sweetdrop plus garuk-garuk pipi yang enggak gatel.

.

"elu kenapa nar? Hallo?"

Sakura ngibasin tangannya di depan muka naruto yang langsung membuat naruto yang lagi berada dalam alam khayalnya balik ke dunia nyata.

.

"err, apa? Hnn?" naruto agak bingung, tapi otak nistanya langsung ngingetin dia buat marahin si sakura yang udah nyiram dia.

.

"SSAAKKUURRAA!" naruto teriak sambil deathglare tapi kemudian..

.

.

"kryukuk.." perut naruto bunyi, yah bukannya marahin, si naruto malah jadi malu-malu rubah(?)

.

"eh? Apaan tuh yang bunyi? Hihihi" sakura pura-pura gak tau.

.

"..." naruto hanya bisa diam.

.

"kamu lapar ya nar? Hihi" sakura tetep aja ketawa.

.

"err.." naruto mengangguk.

.

"tapi jangan ketawa lg dong, kan gue malu." naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela yang kebetulan ada di samping kanannya, yah, dia coba menutupi semburat merah yang sekarang sedang menghiasi pipinya. .

"hihihi, ternyata elo cantik juga yah nar kalo lagi malu.. xD" sakura sukses di geplak naruto.

.

"haha, udah. Turun ke bawah yuk? Kita makan dulu." ajak sakura .

"tapi ganti dulu pakaian elu yang basah itu, tp pake baju cewe. Soalnya tadi orang rumah gue pada ngeliat elo sebagai perempuan." ujar sakura serius(kayanya).

.

"hmm? Ia ia.. " naruto ngejawab dengan lesu plus tatapan gak reka. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Ia gak readers?

.

.

.

.

.

10 MENIT KEMUDIAN..

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto keluar ruangan kamar sakura dengan baju kaos berwarna kuning yang style dengan rambut(palsu) pirang sebahu yang digerainya, serta rok panjang yang menutupi kaki mulus(?)nya. Dan anehnya, ada dua buah(?) benda yang agak menonjol di dadanya.(author mesum. .xD) yah saya juga gak tau kenapa bisa ada. Mungkin di ganjal pake bola kasti kali yah? #gubrak .

Sudahlah, gak usah di permasalahkan. Yang jelas si naruto sekarang sangat terlihat anggun, mungkin menyaingi aura kasih(?).

.

"ehemm ehemm, temanmu cantik juga ya sakura?" ujar kaa-san nya sakura menggoda naruto.

.

"em, ia. Hihi" sakura ngejawab sambil ketawa yang dapat tatapan deathglare dari naruto dan tatapan heran dari ayahnya.

.

"ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya ayah sakura ke naruto.

.

"err, nama saya uzumaki narut.."

.

"uzumaki naruko, ya naruko!." ucapan naruto langsung di potong sakura, sbelum naruto nyebutin nama aslinya. . Ckck..

.

"oh, naruko ya." sambil ayah sakura meneguk teh yang sedang di pegangnya.

.

"i iya om." naruto masih gugup.

.

"oh ia, kata sakura kamu dari konoha kan? Mau kuliah tapi belum nemu tempat tinggal? Bener? Oh ia, silahkan duduk sebelumnya" ujar ayah sakura memastikan.

.

"iya bener om. Rencananya saya mau nge-kost di kost-an yang ada di samping rumah om ini." naruto pun beranjak duduk ke kursi meja makan yang ada di samping sakura.

.

"hn? Sakura, apa kamu udah ngejelasin tentang tempat itu?" tanya ayah sakura ke sakura.

.

"umh, belum sih pa, tapi yah menurut sakura itulah tempat yang paling cocok buat naruko. Soalnya katanya dia mau cari kostan yang murah." jelas sakura sambil mencomot sepotong roti bakar.

.

Namun, bukannya mendengarkan apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh dua orang tersebut. Ia malah mengingat-ingat mengapa ia pingsan.

.

* * *

*FLASH BACK ON*

Naruto memandang kearah yang di tunjuk oleh wanita pinky sebelahnya, dan terlihatlah olehnya tempat mirip villa yang mungkin lebih dari 2 kali lipat, lebih besar dari besarnya rumah sakura yang dilihatnya tadi. Lalu naruto pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke lain tempat dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat spanduk bergambar seorang pria tua renta berambut putih(baca: uban. .xD) tengah dipeluk oleh 2 orang wanita sexy ~dengan tatapan genitnya minta ampun kamseupay ieu(?)~. Yah, lelaki tadi sangat dikenalnya, tepatnya lelaki tadi terkenal karena novel karyanya: "ICHA ICHA PARADISE" kesukaan salah satu guru yang mengajarnya di konoha dulu(read: kakashi). para readers tentu sudah tau dong siapa lelaki tersebut?

.

Yap! Great, you right. Dia adalah JIRAIYA, novelis yang sangat terkenal (kemesumannya. *author di rasengan*). Dan disamping gambar jiraiya tadi, ada tulisan yang sangat gede .

.

"TEMPAT KOST KHUSUS CEWEK CAKEP, BOHAY, DAN SEXY. YANG TIDAK MEMENUHI SYARAT, TIDAK DITERIMA! GYAHAHAHA!"

.

Naruto yang ngebaca langsung sweet drop.

Selain itu, menurut naruto, biaya untuk ngekost di tempat ini pasti sangatlah mahal, Melihat lokasi yang strategis, dan gede.

.

Dan tiba-tiba saja naruto langsung tepar(entah kenapa?).

.

"NARUTO! WOY? KENAPA LU? BANGUN OY?" sakura mengguncang tubuh naruto. yah, itulah hal terakhir yang naruto ingat.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

* * *

"Oh ia sakura, soal biayanya gimana?" naruto yang udah kembali dari alam flashback(?)nya langsung bertanya pada sakura yang lagi nyomot 2 buah roti bakar. Ckck.

.

"embhh? Byhayha nyha mbuhurah kokh, ghakh nyhambhphe shathu jhuthaan pherbhulandmb.. Khalho ghakhm shalah embh." sakura ngejelasin sambil tetep makan tuh roti. Jadi begitulah kira-kira kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ckckck.

.

"umh, mending gua tanya aja langsung." batin naruto.

.

"en, saya coba tanya langsung ditempatnya aja kali yah? Arigato sebelumnya." naruto langsung ngacir keluar rumah sakura sambil nyomot 2 buah roti bakar sebelumnya.(tanpa permisi. Ckckck)

.

.

.

.

DI DEPAN GERBANG KOST AN TUAN JIRAIYA..

.

.

TET TOT. TET TOT.

Naruto membunyikan bel yang ada. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, nongol(?)lah 2 orang cewe sexy berpakaian seragam satpam, dan seorang cowo keren and ganteng abis aka AUTHOR (narsis abis *di gaplek rame-rame) dan AUTHOR pun teriak pake toa hasil pinjemen(?)

"CUUTT! TE BE CE!"

.

Gyahaha.. Maav di cut di saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi saia lagi kehilangan ide.

.

Naruto: dasar author newbie, gak mutu, mesum!

.

Author: #pundung. Ya sudahlah. Maavkan kekurangan saya. Akhir kata, HAPPY READING MINNA ^0^)/

.

.

REVIEWNYA JUGA. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Gyaaa! *liat tanggal* Gomenasai minna! Gomenasai! Gomen gomen serebu kali(?)!  
Huhuhu, maav (sangat) telat update. Kalo reader(masih ada gak ya?) mw cekek saia silahkan, mw bunuh saia jangan(?).

Huhu, maav telat update, otak author yang ganteng ini lagi hang(?) saking banyaknya tugas sekolah, mana terus-terusan ULANGAN lagi.. T_T #oalah malah curcol . .

Dan, Ratingnya juga saya naikin jadi M. cause ada sedikit kata-kata yang begitu deh. :D yosh! sekali lagi author minta maaf, dan happy read, please enjoy this chapter..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.GUA PERLU KOST!

.

.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto .

.  
Pair: NaruSaku .

.  
Genre: Romance, Humor .

.  
WARNING:OOC, GAJE, LEBAY, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, EYD AMBURADUL.

.  
DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

.  
PLEASE REVIEW.

.

.

.

"AKHIRNYA DAPAT KOST'AN JUGA"

*EPISODE SEBELUMNYA*

Naruko aka Naruto kini telah berada di gerbang kost-an tuan mesum~err tuan Jiaraiya~. Kemudian Naruto menekan tombol bell karna dari tadi dia koar-koar(?) gajelas tetep aja gak ada respons.

.

"TET NOT.! TET NOT.!" beberapa saat kemudian munculah 2 orang cewe dengan pakaian seragam satpam yang begitu sexy(?).

.  
*END OF EPISODE SEBELUMNYA*

.

.  
"Hmm? Perasaan di chap sebelumnya ada cowo juga deh? Yang teriak-teriak gaje~kamseupay ieu~ itu lho? Kok di chap ini gak ada yah?" batin Naruto. (Author: #pundung) "Aah, EGP DAH!" batin Naruto lagi.

.

.  
"Hn? Ada perlu apa Nona-chan(?)?" sapa salah seorang satpam dengan rambut berkuncir dua aka Temari di pelem Naruto(?) itu.

.

.

"Umh, sa sa saya ingi-n nge-ko-ost di si sini mba. Ta ta tapi sa sa saya be belum ta tau ta tarif nge nge ngekost di di si sin-i" naruto seketika gagap udah kaya ajiz gagap(?) plus nose bleed. Gimana nggak coba? Skarang ia sedang ditatap serius oleh 2 ekor~err 2 orang cewe yang bisa di bilang aduhay plus tampang yang bisa di bilang ~sangat~ cakep.

.

.  
"Oh, kalau begitu silahkan masuk terus ambil formulir(?)nya di bagian administrasi." ucap teman sang satpam yang satunya aka Ino.

.

.  
"Fo formulir? Kaya mau masuk sekolah aja" batin Naruto dan Author barengan.

.

.  
"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya tolong err~tolong.." ucapan Naruko agak ngegantung kaya orang mau bunuh diri(?).

.

.  
"Tolong? Tolong apa nona?" tanya Temari (sangat) kebingungan.

.

.  
"Tolong err~tolong bukain pagarnya ini lo.." ucap Naruto.

.

S.F.X: GUBRAK! (si Temari and Ino langsung ngegubrak ria(?))

.

.  
"Ah, ia. maaf maaf ya mbak saya lupa, saya khilaf.." Si Temari meminta duit~err maaf maksudnya. .

.

"CKITT CKITT BLAAR!" (== suara digesernya gerbang(read: dibanting)

.

.  
"Silahkan masuk nona, dan loketnya ada di sana." si Ino menunjuk sebuah gubuk(?) kecil yang ada disamping rumah kostan itu.

.

.  
"Eh? Ia, makasih mba." naruto pun melangkahkan kaki di jalan setapak menuju gubuk itu. terlihatlah olehnya seorang tua renta tengah duduk di dalamnya.;

.

.  
"Selamat siang kek." sapa Naruto gugup. Gimana gak gugup coba? Dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang tua bangke(?) yang penuh perban, dan sebelah matanya juga di perban.

.

.  
"Hnn? Ada apa bocah?" si kakek tua bangka bau tanah *di sharingan(?)* bertanya dengan ketusnya.(ayo siapa? Coba tebak?)

.

.  
"Um, saya mau ngambil formulir untuk ngekost disini kek." jawab Naruto (masih) gugup.

.

.

"Ngambil? Gak ada yang gratis coy! Gopek dulu!" si kakek aka Madara tiba tiba jadi mata duitan udah kaya si Kakuzu aja.*Kakuzu bersin-bersin*

.

.  
. "Oalah, matre cin ternyata. -,-" batin Naruto. "Nih kek, gopeknya." si Naruto ngasih gopek plus ngasih senyum palsu, takut di gigit(?).

.

.  
"Ye ye ye ye, gopek gopek! Udah lama gak megang gopek gua. #terharu. Nih neng, formulirnya." si kakek mendadak jadi autis udah kaya Tobi aja.*Tobi keselek duren(?)*

.

.  
"Oalah, ternyata bukan hanya matre. Tapi juga autis! Setres kali yah?" batin Naruto (lagi).

.

"Ia kek, sama-sama." Naruto buru-buru lari ninggalin si kakek Madara yang lagi berbahagia ria. (kenapa? takut ketularan autis pastinya)

.

.

"Wuih! Cepet bener larinya. Ternyata bocah zaman sekarang penuh dengan semangat masa muda!" *Lee: Trademark gua tuh! #nangis guling-guling*

.

.

SKIP TIME...

.

.

.

Scene berpindah saat naruto udah berada di kamar Sakura yang serba pink dan pink(bayangin aja sendiri). Naruto lagi ngeliatin tuh formulir tadi dengan cengo(?), uring-uringan(?), muka merah padam(?) dan air liur blepotan di sisi bibirnya(jorok ih..*author muntah*).

.

Gimana gak gitu coba? Bayangkan. Bayangkan! Bayangkan? *author:apaan yang dibayangin hayo? Si doi yah?*. Lebih kurang saya mohon maaf, assalamualaikum! *author di hajar rame-rame* maksud author lebih kurang tuh formulir panjang~BBAANGEETT KEBANGETAN~nya minta ampun, sampe 3 rangkap. 3 RANGKAP HVS!.

.

.  
Setelah bersusah payah, setelah berabad-abad(lebay) akhirnya Naruko aka Naruto berhasil menjalankan misi sucinya(?) tersebut.

.

.  
"Ah! Gerah banget di dalam sini huh!" Naruto kemudian membuka rambut palsunya, bajunya dan roknya. Sekarang terpampanglah seorang pria gagah yang ngalahin kegagahan author(?). Dengan rambut jabrik acak-acakan, kaos putih oblong melekat di tubuhnya yang menampilkan sixpack tubuhnya itu serta boxer yang makin membuatnya gagah. Naruto berani seperti ini karna orang tua Sakura sedang pergi keluar. Naruto kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan hendak keluar. Tapi, karna kenistaan author, maka jalan keluar Naruto akan sedikit susah. Kenapa? Kita liat di KTP!~err TKP!

.

.  
"Bruk!"

.

.  
Saat Naruto menarik gagang pintu tersebut, saat itu pulalah Sakura masuk ke kamar itu. Dan terjadilah peristiwa yang di tunggu author. Naruto dan Sakura saling tertabrakan, tapi karna Naruto kurang siap, yang seharusnya ia dapat menopang Sakura malah ia terhuyung dan jatuh. Posisinya, Sakura menindih Naruto.

.

.  
"Ahh…!" Sakura tiba-tiba menutup matanya, ia mendesah. Ia terbius oleh bau badan Naruto yang maskulin. Sakura sendiri bingung kenapa ia begitu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

.

.  
"Err ah Sakura…" Desah Naruto.

.

.  
"Uhh…!" Sakura makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

.

.  
"Errr Sakura…. Sampai kapan kau mau berada di atasku? Tubuhmu berat tau!" Ujar Naruto tak berperasaan.

#SFX: GUBBRAAAK!

DIULANGI BIAR KEREN #SFX: GUBBBRAKK!

(author:tega lu Nar!) .

.

"Ah? Eh? Ma maaf!" Akhirnya sakura sadar dan membuka matanya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba blushing mengingat apa yang dia ingin perbuat barusan.

.

.  
"Ah! Cut cut cut! Gua capek ngetik!" Ujar author sewot.

.

"Tapi kok kami masih dalam posisi begini?" Ucap Naruto dan Sakura gak kalah sewot.

.

.  
". E. G. P!" Ujar author gak berperikehewanan(?).

Okeh, mungkin chap ini sampe d sini dulu. Maaf buat yg udah nungguin lama. Haha bye bye

Reviewnya yah.. 


End file.
